Obvious Affection
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: SEQUEL TO OBVIOUS SOLUTION! SasukeHinata. With that single mumbled sentence, Sasuke realized something he'd been denying for a very long time.


Obvious Solution Part 2; Obvious Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke had decided that he'd finally fix his problem. He already had his solution, now, all he had left to do was to convince her of how she couldn't go with Naruto.

Sasuke already knew why, he had been creating an arguement about that for months now. But, that didn't mean that she'd agree with such. Perhaps he should secretly get the other two together first...?

But, that wouldn't make any sense, Sasuke. If you did that, then, where's the point of getting her with you? The whole point of that was to stop your love line problem. It would already be resolved if those two got together. Sure, Hinata might get depressed, but, that's her problem, not yours! It's not as though you care about her! She's only someone who's involved in the love line thing.

Unless, of course, it's not a line, but, in reality, a square? No, no. Of course not. It's definitely a line. With Sasuke in front, and Hinata in back. The order of the line from the back forward is: HinataNarutoSakuraSasuke. Sasuke at the front because he likes noone, and, Hinata in the back because noone likes her. That's how it was, and how it would always be until Sasuke resolved it.

And, so, that's what Sasuke had in mind when he got out of bed and got ready for training that morning, after another long night of contemplations based on Hinata, er, no, on the love line thing in his head.

"Now, how can I do this...?" Sasuke asked himself for the twentieth time that morning.

"Sheesh, Sasuke! What are you talking about! Tell me!" Naruto complained, for the twentieth time that morning as they awaited their late sensei.

"Never mind. Are we going to meet Kurenai-Sensei and her team again for lunch?" Sasuke asked, hoping to see Hinata--er, hoping to get his plan into action as soon as possible.

"Yes! We are. Kurenai-Sensei said we could choose where we want to go, so, what do you want, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura interupted before Naruto could answer.

"I don't really care." Sasuke said, already annoyed with the girl. 'Maybe, when she's with Naruto, I'll be able to handle her more, and, maybe, I'll even start to respect her more.' Sasuke silently hoped in his head.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, I was--" Their sensei said when he suddenly popped into view.

"Kakashi-Sensei! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled angrily.

'Sheesh. They're so alike, they're in sync.' Sasuke thought as he glared at their sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Kurenai-Sensei said we could choose where to eat today, so, what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Hm. Well, since it's was two days ago that we last ate there, how about ramen?"

"YES! YES! LET'S HAVE RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, okay." Sakura agreed, giggling a little at Narutos's excitement. "Unless, of course, Sasuke doesn't want to...?"

"It's fine. But, why do you care about my preference so much? Why not care about Naruto more?" Sasuke replied to the girl, the last two sentences being asked when they walked off to train, Kakashi and Naruto up ahead.

"Eh? Because I love you Sasuke." Sakura replied, but, Sasuke noticed that she looked a little nervous and uneasy, as though she was unsure of her answer.

"No, you don't. You love someone else." Sasuke told her, in a bored tone of voice.

"W-what! Of course I love y-you! Who else would I love!" Sakura defended herself.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied, this time in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"N-no! I don't! I don't... Do I?" Sakura said, "I-I might... Maybe you're right... You are, aren't you? I do love Naruto..."

'This was a lot easier than I thought it would be.' Sasuke thought, a little surprised. 'But, I thought I wasn't going to get them together? Wasn't it supposed to be Hinata that I was supposed to convince?'

"But, I think I might still love you too..." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

'Maybe this is for the better. Now I'll still have to convince Hinata, giving me a chance to be with her. No! This isn't good, it just means more work, nothing else. Not like I love Hinata or something.' Were Sasuke's thoughts on this, but, he still refrained on convincing Sakura that sh only loved Naruto. I wonder why...?

And so, after training, team seven went to where they always went to eat ramen, had Naruto go get the other team, ad once they all arrived, started sitting down. For some reason, The sensei's always made them sit at two people tables. Kiba and Shino sat together, because they were pretty aware of the love square, or, line, and didn't want to get beaten up or anything. Kurenai and Kakashi sat together with the excuse of "Well, we're both teachers." So, here was the tricky part. Where to put the other four? Normally, though there would be a lot of arguing, Sasuke and Naruto would end up sitting together to keep Sakura from murdering Naruto. And, of course, Hinata and Sakura would sit together as well. But, this time was different.

When Naruto asked Sakura his all-too-familiar question of, "Will you sit with me?" He got an all-too-Unfamiliar reply.

This time, instead of punching him or yelling at him, Sakura replied with a quiet, "Okay, Naruto."

Since Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and Kurenai, stopped paying attention to then a few minutes ago, they didn't notice the change. But, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke certainly did. Sasuke saw it coming, so, he wasn't too surprised, though he was most certainly happy. Naruto was surprised, but none-the-less, ecstatic. Hinata was shocked, and most certainly not happy. She looked like she would cry at any moment. Not that Naruto noticed.

All he did was cry, "YES!" And then he dragged Sakura to a table wih him.

"I guess that just leaves the two of us to sit together." Sasuke suddenly said to Hinata, who wasn't paying any attention. So, in order to get her to their table, he grabbed her hand and led her there.

"Eh? S-Sasuke!" Hinata suddenly said, when she noticed he was holding her hand.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Sasuke said, releasing her hand when they sat down.

"It's o-okay..." Hinata replied quietly. She didn't blush, Sasuke noted to himself.

After they ordered their food, Sasuke noticed that Hinata kept spacing out. How was he supposed to get his plan into action if she wasn't paying attention? With this in mind, Sasuke lightly placed his hand on Hinata's own. It took her a moment to notice him again, but, eventually, she did.

"Oh... I wasn't paying attention again, huh? I-I guess I'm just a little... confused." Hinata said to Sasuke.

"How so?" Sasuke urged her to go on.

"I'm not sure about how I feel anymore. I loved Naruto, but, recently, I think I was falling for someone else." Hinata explained.

"...Really? Who?" Sasuke asked.

"U-um... I think I-I'm falling in love with... You." Hinata mumbled, blushing.

Sasuke was shocked. He had thought that she was merely the "Obvious Solution", but, she actually loved him? He thought that he'd have to convince her of how she and Naruto wouldn't work out. But, he didn't!

Now Hinata wouldn't have to go deaf in six months. Sasuke was pretty quiet. Hinata would be noticed, Sasuke didn't dress too loudly or look too obvious for her. Hinata wouldn't be hurt by lack of attention. Sasuke would definitely notice her. She wouldn't have to get sick on ramen. Sasuke ate a variety of foods.

Finally, after so long of waiting, Sasuke finally had solved the love line thing. No, not the love line, the love square. 

With that single mumbled sentence of hers, Sasuke realized something he'd been denying for a very long time.

He realized that he had Obvious affection for her.

-THE END-

SO, HOW WAS IT? PLEASE, REVIEW. I MADE THIS IT'S OWN STORY BECAUSE IT HAS A DIFFERENT TITLE. THS DIDN'T TURN OUT AS I ORIGINALLY EXPECTEC IT TO I THINK THE FIRST ONE WAS BETTER, BUT, YOU ALL WANTED A SEQUEL, SO, I WROTE ONE. THANKS FOR READING THIS, AND FOR READING "Obvious Solution". THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, AS WELL. ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! SEEYA,  
-AlwaysHiei 


End file.
